1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rotary gasoline engine and more particularly to such an engine having dual rotary outputs at the opposite ends of the engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional gasoline engines generally transfer the reciprocating force of the engine pistons through a crankshaft to a flywheel, which is coupled to the shaft. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,372 issued Sep. 29, 1998 to Manthey and assigned to Advanced Engine Technology, the assignee of the present invention, an improved piston drive system is described in which pairs of reciprocating pistons are mounted in a casing and operating in unison drive against a fixed undulated cam track to effect rotational motion of the pistons. This rotational motion is transferred to a block member to which the drive shaft is attached. This approach to engine design has been found to have fewer components, is simpler, lighter in weight, and of construction that is more economical. This type of engine is particularly suitable for driving systems, which do not have very high speeds such as electrical power generating systems.